I'll Make Love to You
by PheonixFire8713
Summary: Kevin is distracting Edd from taking notes in class... Being just a straight TEASE! *RP*
1. Library Lovin'

_Eddward_ is sitting in class absorbing the wonderful knowledge that the teacher was bestowing upon him and his fellow peers. which was rather hard to do with his boyfriend sitting behind him.

Kevin leaned back in his desk chair with a smirk. He was enjoying this entirely too much. Edd's whole face was probably bright red. It started with little, sweet notes at the beginning of class but soon escalated into raunchy hand gestures and facial expressions every time Edd looked back. And Kevin couldn't get enough.

Edd had to prevent his mind from wandering several times as his boyfriend was being rather crude, but even so, Edd was both flustered and a little turned on. He shakes his head, jotting down a note to the jock.

' _Kevin, you must pay attention! This is important!'_ he passes it back without looking.

Kevin reads the notes and scoffs with a smile before rolling his eyes. He quickly writes down a simple response of _'No 3'_ before passing it back to the genius in front of him. Kevin leans forward and gently blows on the back on Edd's neck before kissing it and sitting back down.

Edd blushes brightly as he reads the note _'You are going to fall behind and I have half a mind to not help you, mister!'_ he writes before passing it back, face still bright red and heated.

Kevin ignores this letter and reaches for Edd, he is only able to grab him a little bit but a few fingers slip under Edd's shirt and graze his warm side.

Edd jumps and lets out a soft squeak in surprise before batting Kevin's hand away pulling out another piece of paper he writes _'Kevin, we are in school! Cease this behavior!'_ he passes it back, glaring at Kevin a little.

' _But you're so sexy baby... Those squeaks are adorable. Why don't we make a stop in the bathroom for lunch?'_ Kevin sits all the way back and stretches his legs forward and leaning them on Edd's sides.

' _Kevin, that is so unsanitary! Think of all the germs! And what if we get caught?! We are at school!'_ Edd huffily writes before making Kevin set his feet on the ground.

' _Come on babe, let's go to the library. You have the key and it'll be abandoned at lunch time'_ Kevin leans forwards and licks the back of Edd's neck slightly.

' _And ruin the trust the school and librarians have in me?! Absolutely not Kevin, we are in school mister, you should act like it!'_ he rights back as his blush spreads to his cheeks.

The bell rings before Kevin had a chance to write back. He gathers his things and follows Edd to his locker. Leaning against the locker, he tries again. "Come on, baby. You know how much I love it when you bare the back of your neck. You been teasing me all day. Look what you've done to me..." Grabbing Edd's hand and places it on his half hard crotch.

Edd blushes deeply snatching his hand away "O-oh dear Kevin, we are in public! What if someone saw us!"

"Is there someone who doesn't know we are together?" Kevin asks slyly, he leans down and kisses Edd on the corner of his mouth and wraps his arms around his waist. He leans his head so no one can see him and bites down gently on Edd's neck. "Come on, Edd. I just wanna love on you..."

Whispering in Edd's ear, Kevin sings the chorus "I'll Make Love to You" softly.

"A-ah Ke-Kevin" Edd moans softly before slapping a hand over his mouth. "Yes, alright… Very well, let's go to the library" he whispers to Kevin embarrassedly.

"Choice!" Kevin cheers before grabbing Edd's hand and rushing to the library.

"Good lord man!" Edd exclaims trying his best to keep up with Kevin.

Kevin rounded the corner and halts in front of the library, grabbing Edd up in a sweet lip lock in the deserted hallway. "We only got 30 minutes babe, let's make them count!" Gently turning Edd to stare at the locked library door.

Edd nervously fumbles with the keys a few times before getting the door unlocked. His face going red at the thought of what's to come.

As soon as they were inside and the door was shut and locked again, Kevin turned on Edd. Lips met in a heated rush as hand roamed and shirts flew off. Kevin gripped Edd's thighs and lifted him up onto one of the tables.

Edd lets out a small moan pressing his bare chest against Kevin loving the feeling the contact gave him as he wraps his legs around Kevin's waist.

Kevin runs his hands up Edd's sides before knotting them into dark hair and pulling back and breaking the kiss. With Edd's neck full exposed, Kevin sinks his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder before moving down and leaving a trail of kisses and bites all the way to Edd's pants.

"A-ah Ke-Kev-Kevin… please d-don't tease me!" Edd moans breathlessly, tangling his fingers in his lover's red hair.

"Just a little, baby..." Kevin unbuttons the jeans and pulls them and Edd's boxers down just enough for him to come free before descending and taking Edd all the way down his throat.

Edd gasps and falls back on the table his mind becoming fuzzy with pleasure.

Kevin unbuttons his pants and pulls himself out. He always carries a small vial of lube and a condom around ever since the first time they did it at school. He just can't get of the sassy dork. He slicks two fingers and teases Edd while working himself a bit.

"A-ah hah Keviiiiin~" Edd whines his body is getting over heated and he is so hard it was a bit uncomfortable. Even though he always puts up a fight, he secretly enjoys the fact that they could get caught. Something about making love with Kevin in public places like this makes it all the more intense and exciting.

Kevin sits up and brings Edd with him before spinning him and bending him over the table top. He presses one finger in, looking for that spot that will drive Edd insane.

Edd's vision whitens out for a moment as Kevin hit his sweet spot.

"Kevin please!" he moans loudly.

Kevin quickly adds a second finger, scissoring them slightly before pulling them out and rolling the condom on himself. Lining himself up, he pushes in slowly and groans. He grabs Edd's hips tightly before leaning over and sucks on his neck. Once fully inside, Kevin groans out "Fuck, you feel so good!" before pulling out and pushing back in quickly.

"S-so big... Hah..." Edd says breathlessly pushing back into Kevin meeting his thrusts.

Kevin moans and speeds up his thrusts and continues to bite and suck on Edd neck, leaving dark red marks. Kevin released Edd's hip with one hand and grabbed his cock, storming with his thrusts.

"Oh god, Kevin!" Edd moans before clamping a hand over his mouth trying to quiet himself.

Kevin leans over and growls in his ear "Gotta be quiet babe, you're gonna get us caught..." He smiles and bites Edd's neck again before straightening up and grabbing Edd's hips again, thrusting harshly. He knew they had to end it quickly since lunch was almost over. "Get ready, babe."

Edd groans and covers his mouth better with one hand, gripping the edge of the table with his other hand before nodding, letting Kevin know he is ready.

Kevin continues to thrust but reaches a hand around to stroke Edd again. "S-so close... Cum with me, babe..." As he cums, Kevin leans forward and bites down on Edd's necks again to stifle his moans.

Edd moans loudly as he cums with Kevin, his seed hitting the underside of the table. If it wasn't for his hand muffling the moan, there is no doubt they would have been caught. Edd takes his hand away, breathing heavily mutters "I love you, Kevin."

Kevin kisses the cheek "I love you too. Let's get out of here, the library gives me the creeps." Kevin throws the condom away and buttons his pants. Finding their shirts, he tosses Edd's to him.

Edd rolls his eyes and grabs the shirt before hurriedly getting cleaned up and dressed.

"Filthy filthy filthy" he mutters, taking the baby wipes he carries with him cleaning the table thoroughly before looking at Kevin "Alright, I'm ready."

"Don't give me that... The only reason I come in here is because of you" Kevin laughs. Adjusting his backpack on his shoulders, he glances in the garbage can. "You think anyone will notice some baby wipes and a used condom in the trash?"

"Oh dear lord! Give me your note book!" Edd says, panicking. He snatches Kevin's backpack and takes out his note book only to begin ripping pages out and throwing them over the evidence of their little tryst. Satisfied that the evidence is covered, he hands Kevin his note book and backpack.

"There, problem solved!"

"Well, that was effective..." Kevin laughs and wraps his arms around Edd's waist.

"But I'm hungry. No practice tonight so how does pizza, Netflix, and cuddles sound?"

"Like a wonderful plan…" Edd says beaming at his boyfriend before his smile turns into a glare "…and please start paying more attention in class!"

"Stop distracting me and I would!" Kevin slaps Edd's ass and start walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

Edd yelps before following after him "How am I distracting you?! You are the one making crude gestures and touching me inappropriately while I'm trying to take notes!" He scolds.

"I would never do such a thing... Clearly you are mistaken. I'm offended that you would think I would do that." Kevin feigned hurt, enjoying the red on Edd's cheeks.

Edd glares at Kevin "Kevin Sophia Barr, I am going to get you back for that!" He says before huffing and walking away towards class.

"I sure hope so..." Kevin whispers and he walks toward class, stomach growling but content…

…for now.


	2. Yoga Pants

As Edd was getting ready for school that day, he thought back to a week ago and his promise to get Kevin back for teasing him in school. He put on his only pair of black skinny jeans, having an internal struggle because against his better judgement he was going 'commando', as his boyfriend called it knowing that it would drive the red head insane.

Kevin was eating breakfast that he promised his picky boyfriend that he would eat every morning. He normally skipped breakfast but he hated seeing Edd disappointed in him, so he obliged. Thinking, he takes his phone out and texts _. 'Morning babe! You riding with me or walking with Skipper and Big Ed?'_

Edd smirks as he reads the message _'I'm going to walk with my friends'_ he messages back. Knowing that if he walked with his friends, the red head would pass by and see what he was wearing and it would send his head spinning.

Reading Edd's text, Kevin frowned a bit. He knew he had to share Edd with his other two idiot friends but it didn't mean he had to like it. He could deal if he had to share with Nazz or Nat... Even Big Ed! Skipper knew just what to say to piss him off... Kevin finished breakfast and grabbed his backpack and helmet and headed to his second reason for being (#1 was Edd) He started the engine and headed down the street. Stopping at a light he looked to the side and saw the Eds walking and his eyes caught his boyfriend's outfit. He was wearing those skinny jeans that did things to Kevin but something else was off about them.

Edd heard the mechanical beast that Kevin called his 'first love' before he saw it but when he did, he glanced back and winked at Kevin before continuing on his way. Seeing this, Eddy scowled at Edd and gave him another 'I understand you're gay but does it have to be with shovel chin?!' speech while Ed, the lovable oaf, just rambled on about his latest comic book.

Kevin speeds off and parks his bike right in front of the door, waiting for Edd to walk by. He just had to grab the smartest dork's attention!

Edd arrives to school smiling brightly at some nonsense Ed had just spouted when he spots Kevin. He bids his friends goodbye and walks up to Kevin, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Good morning, Kevin."

"Heyyy..." Kevin eyes Edd's face and then his jeans again. He goes to grab Edd's waist to pull him close, loving the feel of Edd pressed against him. "Come here, babe."

Edd lets himself be pulled in with a sly grin plastered on his face "Of course, darling."

Kevin smoothed his hands across Edd hips before resting on his ass. He felt briefly before hooking his thumbs into his pants before realizing what was going on "Edd, are you...?"

The bell rings, saving Edd from having to answer Kevin's obvious question "Would you look at that… The bell rang!" he says, pulling away with the same sly smile still plastered to his face.

"Are you ready for another wonderful day of learning?" He asks before walking away swinging his hips in a way he knows does things to Kevin.

Kevin stood there, slack jawed "He's trying to kill me..." Kevin had to wait until 3rd period to see his Dork again, and he was getting his questions answered!

Edd walks into his third period classroom and sits down getting out the necessary supplies to take notes in this class. Keeping an eye out for Kevin so the red head didn't sneak up on him as he was so prone to do.

Kevin slips in right before the bell and takes his seat behind Edd. He leans forward and grits out "you're killing me, Vincent!" between his teeth.

"Why what ever could you mean Kevin?" Edd asks turning to look at him, taking on an air of complete innocence.

"You know exactly..." Kevin paused as the teacher started talking. As Kevin took notes, he wrote one of his own. _'We fucking in the library again?'_

Eddward smirks and ignores the note as he takes his notes.

Kevin spends the rest of the class period sulking. Any notes passed went ignored and all touches were met with a slap to the hand and a grin. Edd wasn't playing along and it was frustrating! Kevin just KNEW that Edd had no underwear on but he had yet to confirm it.

The bell rang and Edd was slow to put his things away before standing up and walking to his locker.

"I'm starving, aren't you?" He asks as if nothing has been happening.

"I'm starving alright... Just not for food..." Kevin mutters under his breath. He follows Edd to his locker before rounding on him and pressing his raging hard-on into Edd's hip. "You're not playing fair, at all! Be lucky you're not wearing yoga pants, I'd fuck you here in the hallway."

"Kevin! Such crude language!" Edd scolds, unable to hide his triumphant smile as he ignores his boyfriend's member pressing into his hip.

"Shall we go to lunch?" he asks as be begins to walk towards the cafeteria.

"You've gotta be doing this to punish me... What did I do?!" Kevin pleaded. He'll take a handjob at this point but he needs something! "Do I gotta deal with this myself?! I need relief!"

"Deal with what yourself, Kevin? I have absolutely no idea what you are referring to" Edd says grabbing his boyfriend's hand to make sure he goes nowhere. He isn't letting the red head off that easily.

"Babe...!" Kevin whined but dutifully followed his boyfriend. Whatever he did, he didn't want to make it worse. He keeps trying to think about things to help with his 'problem' but every time he thinks he has a bit under control, Edd sways his hips or would press against him and it would start everything over again.

After they get their food and get to the lunch table, Edd slides into Kevin's lap and begins to eat. Edd wiggles around every once in a while a sly grin being suppressed the whole time.

'No matter what I've done, nothing was this bad!' Kevin thought before trying to eat his food, unsuccessfully. Every time Edd wiggled, it sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine and back down to his cock. Suddenly, Kevin got an idea... Leaning his head down near Edd's ear, he whispered "Stop wiggling or I'm going to bite you and make you moan out loud." and ran his teeth over a fading hickey.

Edd swallows the food in his mouth before he turns to Kevin. "Oh, I'm sorry, was I wiggling?" he asks a mischievous gleam in his sapphire eyes.

"I just can't seem to get comfortable" he says, grinding back into Kevin "Ah, that's better."

Kevin groans but was able to sink his teeth into Edd's soft neck with a low growl.

Edd moans, grinding back into Kevin, only to stand up and throw away his tray after the bell rings signaling the end of lunch. He winks at Kevin before exiting the cafeteria.

Kevin just sat there in a daze for a minute... 'Wtf?!' Was the only thing he could think of, but they had no more classes together and he had practice today... he groaned. He got up and moved to throw his tray away and head to his next class, trying to hide his 'problem' the best he could. After he got settled in his desk, he pulled out his phone and texted _'You're evil... Just plain evil!'_

Edd giggles to himself as he reads the message _'I have no idea what you are talking about, but if I did, I would suggest that you pay attention in class seeing as how that's what got you into this situation in the first place.'_

' _Hah! I knew it! You're just being petty! Why are you complaining?! You got some great library sex! And now, I gotta go through practice with blue balls, thank to you! I expect you to do something about this!'_ Kevin adjusted in his seat... The erection was going away but he knew that blue balls were coming and it was going to suck.

' _Petty? Moi? No I am just making a point. What do you expect me to do about it? One of us has to study tonight.'_ Edd replies. He didn't expect that not wearing underwear would affect his boyfriend like it did… it was adorable.

' _Well you can always put your mouth on it, I prefer you sitting on it but I'll take what I can get... I'll take a HANDJOB! Look at it! Anything! I'm dying!'_

' _You will have to suffer for the rest of the school day, I'm afraid. We have no classes together and I will not be skipping class.'_

Kevin gave a groan and opened Facebook. Posting a status that said _"God damn little cock tease... Feeling horny with Eddward Vincent"_ Smirking, he put his phone away and decided to pay a little attention. Thank God the day was almost over...

Edd hears his Facebook notification ring. He silently pulls out his phone, seeing no harm in it as he already knew the material and flushes red at what his boyfriend wrote before commenting _"it's your own fault."_

He then switches over to his text messages and messages Kevin _'Oh, and by the way, the answer to your half asked question this morning is no I'm not wearing underwear today.'_

' _DAMNIT! I knew it! You're gonna get it when I get done with practice! You better be naked and lubed up when I get to your house!'_

' _And if I'm not?'_

' _Hey, it's your ass, not mine... Well, it IS mine but... Whatever! Be ready!'_

Kevin threw his phone in his bag and headed to practice.

Edd snickers as he heads home contemplating on what he was going to do. He decides that yoga would be a good idea to decompress after today but he didn't notice that its five minutes until Kevin is due to be at his house. As he finishes his yoga routine, he's only wearing his black yoga pants as he feels wearing anything else during the exercise is too constricting and limits his movements.

Kevin ran out of the showers and hurried to get dressed. As soon as he was he ran to his bike, mounted it and kicked it to life. Peeling out of the parking lot, he raced home. He pulled into Edd's driveway and almost fell on his face dismounting. Reaching the front door, he knocks loudly. "Edd!"

Edd jumps, spilling the water he was drinking before looking at the clock. "Oh dear..." He walks to the front door and opens it to find his boyfriend, still wearing nothing but the yoga pants "Good evening Kevin, is there a reason you are trying to bust my door down?"

Kevin tried to form a coherent sentence but all he could see was those beautiful legs inside the greatest invention known to man! "Uh... Um... Y-you..."

"Yes Kevin? Come now we have talked about this… Use your big boy words" Edd teases stepping aside inviting Kevin in.

Kevin moves into the house and slips off his shoes clumsily. He spins around and grabs Edd and pulls him back flush with his chest, his bulge pressing against Edd's ass. "Sex. Now. Please?"

"Did you learn your lesson about paying attention in school?" Edd asks crossing his arms.

"Yesssssss..." Kevin ducked his head onto Edd's neck and began kissing him.

Edd lets slip a quiet moan "Very well then," he says smiling and leaning back into Kevin.

Kevin hoists Edd onto his shoulder before running upstairs and dashing into Edd's room and throwing him on the bed. Kevin shed his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans before crawling over to Edd and getting between those long legs.

Edd squeaks "Kevin! Calm down darling!" He's never seen the red head so wound up and it's both exhilarating and frightening.

"Oh no... You're getting it and you're gonna enjoy it!" Kevin attacked Edd's neck and jaw before moving down to a nipple and bit harshly.

Edd yelps and moans, tossing his head back on the pillows as his chest raises into Kevin's touches.

Switching to the other one and giving it the same treatment before moving down and leaving marks in his wake. Nips, bites, and scratches where placed all over Edd's torso until Kevin reached his pants. He chewed lightly on Edd's belly button while rubbing and stroking all over Edd's thighs.

"Ah...h-hah... Kevin!" Edd moans wantonly his mind going completely blank.

"You teased me all day..." Savage bite to a hip bone.

"You answered the door in yoga pants..." Pants fly across the room.

"And you have the nerve to go commando all day and flaunt it in my face!" Kevin took Edd's cock in his mouth in one swoop.

"Oh god!" Edd calls out in a moan "pl-lease... Oh dear... More..." He gasps.

Kevin took his mouth away from Edd cock and asked "Did you do what I asked?"

"Wh-what?" Edd asks confused as to why he stopped what he was talking about.

Kevin smirked and dug out their supplies and threw them on the bed. "I knew you would forget..." he tugged off his pants and boxers before crawling up on Edd again wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Should I make you beg me or should I just take pity on you and fuck you into the mattress now?"

"Pl-please Kevin don't be c-cruel" Edd pleads.

"So you wanna beg, huh?" Kevin lubed up his fingers before pressing one inside.

"A-ah keviiiiin~" Edd moans beginning to get uncomfortably aroused.

"Come on, baby... Beg for me." Slipping in a second finger and scissoring them a bit.

"Oh dear lord..." Edd groans "Please K-Kevin just... O-oh... F-fuck me already!"

Kevin removes his fingers before positioning himself properly. He pushed the tip in a little bit "Come on babe, one more time... Give me a good little beg."

Edd gasps "Llease! Please, oh god, Kevin! I need you please just fuck me already!" He practically sobs with need.

"Good boy" Kevin simply says before sliding all the way on. He paused to give Edd a second to adjust before moving. Pulling out halfway before slamming back in.

Edd screams out in pleasure "O-Oh my yes!"

Kevin picks up a quick pace and pounds into the genius below. "Oh, God... Edd!" Reaching back, Kevin grabs the backs of Edd's thighs and pushes them up to his chest.

Edd's moans become louder as Kevin goes deeper because of the new position.

Kevin sits up and speeds up his thrusts and tosses his head back as he moans. "Fuck baby... You feel so good!"

"Oh god!" Edd screams feeling his prostate get hit.

"One more time, baby..." Kevin leans over and pants in Edd ear "Beg for me to come." Kevin knows he is close, and he can only assume Edd it too.

"Pl-please Kevin fill me up!" Edd begs on a breathless moan.

Kevin thrusted a few more times hard before the thrusting became erratic and hurried. Moans filled there air as Kevin moaned his lover's name into the pillow as his orgasm shook his body.

Edd sees stars as his climax hits him causing his whole body to wrap itself around Kevin as he screams his name.

Kevin pulls out slowly and grabs the baby wipes to clean themselves up, before long Kevin needed verification. "So to get that again, all I gotta do is not pay attention in class?"

Hearing this, snaps Edd out of his post coitus bliss and he glares at his lover.

"Kevin Sophia Barr, you completely missed the point of today!" Edd scolds.

"Pay attention in class!"

Edd sighs and shakes his head "Good, the next time you pull that I won't be so nice!"

"I still don't think that giving me blue balls for football practice was necessary..." Kevin pouted and curled into Edd more.

"But it made its point didn't it?" Edd asks on a yawn.

"Hmm, by the way, the only place those yoga pants need to be is on the floor! Just so we're clear!"

"Kevin I was using them for their intended purpose before you got here!" Edd giggles.

"Driving me crazy? You nearly sent me into fits answering the door like that!" He groans. "You're gonna be the death of me... On my tombstone, it's gonna read 'Killed by boyfriend in yoga pants'."

Edd giggles "oh Kevin, please you're being ridiculous!"

"Nap time then dinner? Can you cook? Can you cook in your yoga pants?" Kevin excitedly questions.

"Yes, I'll cook your favorite in my yoga pants. I'll even wear your shirt, Love" Edd giggles and snuggles into Kevin.

"Score!" He leaned over and kissed Edd on the lips briefly before slipping into a post-sex haze.


End file.
